


Enjoying things we shouldn't

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Derek and stiles get caught by deucalion and he teaches them who's in charge.





	Enjoying things we shouldn't

Stiles was helpless to watch as Derek strapped to a bed on his knees which his arms strapped together causing him to lay on his elbows with his back arched screamed behind his gag when Deucalion thrusts his large cock into him. Deucalion groaned at the tightness of his boyfriends tight hole being stretched around his thick member. Do you feel that Derek Deucalion asks him, Derek could only wimper with pain. Then Deucalion really started to thrust into him, making his perfect round bubble butt start jiggling which Deucalion seemed to enjoy imennsley slapping a round cheek as he taunts him have you ever taken anything up your ass before Derek? Derek is clamping his mouth shut not making a sounds except for the grunts pushed out by Deucalion's thrusts. I try screaming behind my own gag on the wall I'm chained to watching Deucalion rape my boyfriend. Deucalion looks me in the eye and he starts to pick up the pace his hips pistoning against Derek's ass the sound of skin slapping skin loud in the room. Do you think he's enjoying it Deucaliom asks me. I look at Derek who still can't make eye contact with a pained look in his face the I look down where I have a view of his penis which is soft so I smirk and say to Deucalion no I know he isn't you're sick and twisted no one enjoys you. Will we'll see about that then he slaps a large Palm on Derek's ass making him cry out then angles his thrusts just a bit when Derek suddenly locks up and desperately tries to pull away when more scared than before. Deucalion smirks and says found your g spot bitch then proceeds to wreck my boyfriend right in front of me. The sounds he pulls out of Derek are like nothing I've ever heard before even when he'd let me fuck him. Derek moaning mixed with groans of pain make it out from behind the gag in his mouth. When Deucalion slams his huge dick all the way in and grind it against him Derek's eyes pop open and they roll back into his head and he lets out a long long groan of pleasure which goes straight to my already hardening cock. Deucalion looks at me and says you were saying. I can't believe what's happening that the man I love is getting off on this I can see his dick and it looks harder than ever twitching underneath him. Drucalion resumes slamming into him and says now Derek since you didn't want to join my pack I'm going to make you the pack bitch, you'll be fucked and bred by everyone but first I'm going to make you cum with just my dick he says slapping Derek's as again make it jiggle except this time Derek moans out loud and throws his head back Deucalion chuckles darkly so you enjoy getting spanked well when we're done I'm going to lay you over my knee and slap your round fat ass until you scream for me. That does it for Derek he looks at me and starts I guess because he forgot I was here and looks startled for a second before screaming being his gag as he busts his biggest nut all over the bed. Meanwhile Deucalion continues fucking him through his orgasm and when it's over savagely rapes him chasing his own load making Derek cry from the overstimulation until Deucalion come in him with a loud groan spilling seed into him and at this point I start shooting in my own pants embarrassed and angry. Deucalion looks at me and sees the week spot in my pants and laughs saying looks like your boyfriend enjoyed this almost as much as you did. Derek looks over at me shame and embarrassment on his face and sees my soaked jeans. Derek the gets really angry after realising I got off on his rape. Deucalion pulls his 12 inch cock out of Derek's hole ungentle about it leaving Derek's hope on display Turing his body to be so I can see it too.Deucalion says here look at what a real dick can do. I feel my own cock start to fill out again as I look at Derek's rounded hole. It's gaping with the hole looking like someone punched it from how bruised it was. It also had his see leaking out from Derek's twitching hole.


End file.
